


From This Point On

by ShizukaHanagawa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adult Language, Angst, Break Up, Drama, F/M, cursing, lemon/smut, repairing relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Summary: Her. That’s how he always referred to (f/n). He never said her name, or even described her. Any time (f/n) was involved, it was always ‘Her.’Everything had been fine until the two broke up, now, life was just spiraling out of control...





	1. Chapter 1

Satsuki looked at her phone, reminders of today’s important event that she had memorized since her Teiko days. Today was (f/n)’s birthday, her dearest female friend’s birthday, and she wanted nothing more than to celebrate the day with her. However, there was one problem. His name was Aomine Daiki, the former long-term boyfriend of Satsuki’s best friend, (l/n) (f/n). Everything had been well between the two until the day of graduation where the two broke up.

“Oi, what are you thinking about?” Daiki demanded to know, noticing Satsuki’s blank face.

“When are we going to finish with your training? You know what today is and I would really like to see (f/n)-chan! I haven’t seen her since graduation!”

“Graduation was two years ago, Satsuki.”

“I know! (f/n)-chan moved back to Tokyo a few months ago so I want to see her for her birthday! You don’t have to come with, Dai-chan, but I am going to see her!”

Daiki sighed and moved the rather large ice cube around his calf, hoping to ease the tight muscle into relaxing. He had overdone it again during practice and now he had injured his leg. Usually, whenever Daiki managed to hurt himself while playing basketball, he was immediately healed by (f/n). Given the circumstances, Daiki hadn’t been taking care of his injuries and he hadn’t recovered as much as he, his coach, and Satsuki would have liked.

Satsuki’s phone vibrated again, earning the attention of the pink haired girl. The whole Generation of Miracles was going to be at the party for (f/n), which really did call for celebration if Daiki would only go too… But, that was a different issue for a different time.

“Go ahead and go, Satsuki. I don’t want to keep you from seeing her.”

Her. That’s how he always referred to (f/n). He never said her name, or even described her. Any time (f/n) was involved, it was always ‘Her.’ Daiki watched as Satsuki placed a hand on his unbruised shoulder before grabbing her stuff and leaving him alone in the training room to heal. Why did it hurt him to know that she was back in Tokyo? She was his ex so he had no ties to her, especially not after two years of not talking. Heck, Daiki was the one that decided the two should split in the first place, but it hurt to see how well she was doing without him. He remembered the day so clearly.

 

_(f/n) was dressed in a vibrant red gown, fitting for the top student at Too Academy. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair flowed down her back as she held her cap in her hands. After three long years, (f/n) and the rest of the third year students of Too Academy were finally done with high school and were preparing for other things beyond this._

_A familiar arm slipped around her shoulder and pulled her close as she was smothered in kisses. Daiki stood there, looking down at his girlfriend from Teiko days. Daiki was so proud, so very proud that HIS girlfriend was the top student at Too Academy. He was proud that she had managed to balance out her life with (sport), being student council president, and somehow was a manager for the basketball team. She always supported Daiki fully, even pushing off her own agenda to make him happy. How much his heart was going to heart after this…_

_“(f/n), I need to talk to you.”_

_(e/c) eyes peered up into dark blue eyes. Ever so curious was the girl and now that the couple was outside of the gym and underneath the moonlight outside, he would have to rip her heart out._

_“What’s up, Daiki?”_

_“We need to break up.”_

_Silence sat heavily in the air and it almost choked the two. Once curious eyes dulled,  confusion clearly written on her face. Just what had she done to deserve this?_

_“What are you talking about, Daiki?”_

_“I’m going pro and I won’t have time for you. We’re breaking up.”_

_Daiki couldn’t find it in himself to watch her heart break. The past six years, (f/n) had been nothing but completely dedicated to Daiki and now all of that was thrown away in mere seconds._

_“Did you not take into consideration that I may have stuff to do too? I don’t plan on always going to your games, Daiki. I have a life of my own that doesn’t even involve you, but I still managed to make time for you. Can’t you do the same for me?” (f/n) asked softly._

_“No. This is where it ends.”_

_Daiki walked away from the broken girl, never looking back at her._


	2. Chapter 2

“(f/n)-chan, it’s been so long since I’ve seen you!” Satsuki yelled as she tackled the (h/c) haired girl into a hug.

“Satsuki! How have you been?”

The two girls bonded over what had happened over the course of the two years (f/n) had just disappeared from everyone’s lives. All the Generation of Miracles, save Daiki, and a new face were sitting at a table everyone facing the birthday girl.

“So, who is this new guy?” Satsuki asked.

“Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Hiroki. I met him when I was attending Architect school.”

“So you’re an architect? I’m not surprised that you finished the curriculum in two years.”

(f/n) smiled and placed a shaky hand on top of Hiroki’s. Satsuki knew that something was off with her best friend but she couldn’t place it. It could possibly be that (f/n) was dressed more modestly for her shape. She always adored her shape which made everyone else fall in love with it as well, but never did (f/n) try to hide her beautiful body. That just wasn’t an option for the twenty year old. Satsuki gave a quick smile before everyone began talking again.

It felt wrong for (f/n) to be her with Hiroki while Daiki was somewhere else. It was wrong and the entire group knew it, but Daiki didn’t want anything to do with (f/n). Oh, how awkward this was! Suddenly, a hush fell over the table of eight. Satsuki looked over her shoulder and noticed that Daiki had actually shown up to the celebration for (f/n)’s birthday and her return.

“Can I sit with you guys?” Daiki asked, his eyes never actually meeting anyone’s.

All eyes fell on (f/n), the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

“Yeah, go ahead and have a seat with us.”

Daiki sat down next to Satsuki, directly across the table from (f/n). His eyes finally locked with (e/c). Oh boy, so many questions circled around in their heads.

“So how was architect school, (f/n)?” Daiki asked.

“I finished the entire curriculum in two years and I’m making some of the best buildings to come. How’s basketball?”

“It’s good. I’m suspended for the next few games.”

“Why is that?”

The rest of the Miracles stared in awe as the two talked so casually, like the breakup had never happened, as if they had never dated. It was actually pretty weird.

“I haven’t cleared my physical due to my injuries.”

(f/n) rest her head in the palm of her hand and tilted her head to the side. She wanted to attend to his injuries, to see him in all his former glory, but that wasn’t her place anymore. He had no right to ask her to heal him and she had no right to even think about offering.

“You should find-”

“How pitiful,” Hiroki commented, cutting off (f/n).

All eyes were now on the green eyed man that sat next to (f/n). (f/n) could see in those emerald eyes of Hiroki’s that he was mad, no, furious to be exact. The (h/c) haired girl clutched at her modest clothing, nervous for any reaction that he might show here in front of all her friends.

“Hiroki, that was uncalled for,” (f/n) spoke up.

“I’m just giving my opinion on the situation, (nickname)-chan. If he can’t even take care of his own injuries now, how did he take care of himself before? Oh, that’s right, you did everything for him…” Hiroki laughed deeply at his cruel comment, his arm slipping around (f/n)’s shoulders.

“That’s enough, Hiroki. If you have something to say, you say it to me. You don’t ruin the celebration that my friends set up for me!” (f/n) retaliated.

Blue eyes watched as Hiroki leaned over and whispered something into the girl’s ear, her eyes widening. No one knew what was told to (f/n), but they all knew it was something that had caused the female to remove herself for the rest of the party, except to say goodbye to her friends.

As (f/n) and Hiroki walked towards their shared apartment, the girl couldn’t even look up. She walked behind her black haired, green eyed boyfriend knowing that she was in trouble. This is not how she wanted to spend her birthday, but she was not going to let Hiroki get away with insulting her friends left and right. Hiroki stopped and looked up at the sky, not bothering to turn around to talk to the girl.

“You know, you did it to yourself, right? All you had to fucking do was sit there and look pretty, but you managed to fuck that up too.”

“I’m sorry, Hiroki.”

“Oh you better be, (nickname)-chan, because you’re going to fucking get it when we get home.”

Hiroki continued walking ahead of the girl, leaving her cowering and scared figure behind with his long strides. This was not what (f/n) had planned.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Satsuki sat on Daiki’s couch, cup of hot tea in her hand on this cold night. Satsuki was going to spend the night at Daiki’s since the trains had stopped running and it was too cold to walk. The two were relaxing in the entertainment room, the flat screen on but the sound muted.

“I don’t like this Hiroki person, Dai-chan. Something is wrong with him.”

“He’s a jerk, Satsuki. Don’t worry about him.”

“Of course I’m not worried about him. I’m worried about (f/n)-chan. Didn’t you see the way she was dressed?”

“It’s cold so of course she’s going to dress in a thick sweater like that.”

“Dai-chan…”

Daiki looked up at Satsuki, knowing that her tone was something serious. Yes, Daiki knew what she was thinking because even he was thinking the same thing, but he didn’t want to say it. If he said it, this whole situation would be his fault. It was his fault that he left her and his fault that she ended up with Hiroki.

“I know, Satsuki. I saw it too. Have you called the rest of the group?”

“Yes. They said that they’ll be here in the morning to discuss what happened.”

“Does anyone have her address?”

“I believe Mu-kun does.”

“Great. We’ll take care of it in the morning. Try to call her, okay?”

Satsuki nodded and reached for her pink phone again to dial (f/n)’s number.

 

_“Hello?”_

“(f/n)-chan, how are you feeling?”

_“I’m fine, Satsuki. What’s up did you need anything?”_

“I just wanted to talk to you, (f/n)-chan. After seeing you once in two years, I want to talk to my best friend even more!”

A small giggle escaped the other side of the line. Good, Satsuki was still able to make the girl laugh.

“Hey, how about we go shopping later this week? Your clothes look uncomfortable and you need to get used to the Tokyo weather again. What do you say?”

_“That sounds good, Satsuki. Just let me know when, okay?”_

“Will do, (f/n)-chan!”

The two girls talked for roughly twenty  minutes before (f/n) was called to go to sleep under Hiroki’s command. Well, tomorrow would come soon.

~~~

Loud knocking on the door jolted the woman awake. Her (e/c) eyes peered over to the body that was lying next to her in bed. Hiroki was still asleep. The girl grabbed a robe and pulled it over her body, forgetting to check her face in the bathroom before running to the pounding door. Oh the fury she would get if Hiroki was woken up by all this pounding…

“(f/n)-chan…”

(f/n)’s eyes locked with Satsuki’s wide pink eyes before she noticed the rainbow of eyes behind the pink girl. (f/n) checked her robe, it was tightly closed so why were they staring at her like that? A hand reached out and gently touched her cheek before trailing to the corner of her mouth. Shintaro’s face twisted in disgust. There was blood on his fingers.

(f/n) pulled herself away from the medical student’s reach and opened the door wider to allow them to come in to the small apartment and closing the door. She refused to look at them, refused to see the pity in their eyes.

“(f/n)-chan, I thought something was wrong, but why didn’t you tell me?” Satsuki asked.

“It’s none of your business.”

“Oh, (f/n)-chan… There’s more aren’t there?”

(f/n) could only nod. There was no way she would be able to lie to her friends, especially when those beautiful dark blue eyes never left her form. Daiki was mad, she knew that, but this wasn’t his fight.

“Well, it looks like we have company. Why didn’t you tell me that we had company, (f/n)?”

Daiki watched as (f/n)’s body tensed. Hiroki walked out of one of the back rooms and forcefully grabbed (f/n)’s bruised cheek while his other hand opened the robe, revealing all of (f/n)’s bruises.

“You might as well show them the whole thing, (f/n).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter out! I hated writing Hiroki soooo much....


	4. Chapter 4

The entire room stared at the amount of bruises their friend had collected on her body. Such beautiful skin had been marked by ugly bruises. Daiki stood from his seat on the couch, making his way towards (f/n) and Hiroki.

“What makes you think you have the right to do that to her?” Daiki asked, venom seeping out of every word he said.

“Does it anger you? That beautiful mark on her cheek is her standing up for you. Even though you destroyed her heart, she still stands up for you! It makes me sick that I will never truly have her for myself!”

Satsuki ushered (f/n) away from the two males and into the bedroom, hoping to pack and leave as soon as possible. The two males continued to look at each other, Daiki obviously at a loss for words.

“You still can’t do that to her. She’s a living person, she’s human. Do you not understand that?” Daiki asked as he grabbed the front of the other man’s shirt.

“At least I can say (f/n)’s name. Can you say the same?” Hiroki taunted.

Instantly, Hiroki was pushed into the bookshelf that was located in the entertainment room, the books falling from the shelves. Daiki stood a few feet away, shoulders visibly moving up and down and his hands clenched tightly. His breathing was ragged and his jaw was tense. Daiki was mad and Hiroki was going to receive all his anger.

“If you have a problem with me, you bring it to me. You don’t involve (f/n)!” Daiki yelled as he picked the man up by his shirt and landed a strong punch on his jaw.

From the bedroom, (f/n) and Satsuki could only hear the punches being thrown, glass being broken and thuds of the two men hitting the wall or anything else in the house. It was a terrible feeling to know that this was all because of (f/n). Hiroki wanted her full and undivided love and affection, but he always knew that Daiki would be on her mind whether he wanted to be there or not. So Hiroki did the next best thing, he took the strong woman Daiki once knew and he broke her. There was no glimmer of the strong woman (f/n) used to be anymore.

Moments later, the police showed up and examined the scene. Daiki and Hiroki were pretty banged up, but no one looked worse than (f/n). The police talked to everyone and eventually ended up taking Hiroki into their custody, leaving (f/n) and the rest of the rainbow crew in the apartment.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Satsuki said as (f/n) sat on the couch, looking at all the cuts and bruises that littered Daiki’s body.

Shintaro wasted no time in attending to Daiki while Satsuki was attending to (f/n). Neither of the pair could look away from each other. There was something so humiliating for (f/n) that she couldn’t bear to look at Daiki anymore, turning her head away.

“Why didn’t you tell us, (f/n)?” Daiki growled out. He was angry, yes, but not at her. Never.

“I didn’t want to be a bother…”

“What makes you think you would be a bother to any of us here, especially Satsuki and me? Did we all really mean nothing to you that you had to go date that idiot?” Daiki hissed.

“Are you forgetting that you’re the one that left ME? Besides, there is no reason for you to get involved in my business, Daiki. If anything, you should be one of the last people here.”

Daiki looked away from the girl. She was right.

“Get what you need. You’re not staying here anymore. That jerk is going to come back for you again. You’re going to stay at my place so I can make sure he doesn’t bother you. There’s no discussion about it, (f/n).”


	5. Chapter 5

A good majority of (f/n)’s stuff was moved into Daiki’s house, much to her disliking. (f/n) didn’t want to be living in the same house as the man that broke her heart and, yet,  still has the ability to make her blush and feel special. She didn’t want to put herself in any line to get hurt again. She wouldn’t be able to take it this time.

She plopped down on the couch, ice pack on her cheek. It didn’t hurt much anymore because she was always a quick healer, but she had a nasty bruise that probably wouldn’t go away for the next few days. The rest of her body had light touches of bruising, mostly gone.

“Are you hungry?” Daiki asked.

“No thank you. I’m fine.”

On the opposite end of the couch, Daiki sat down and began eating, both pairs of eyes fixated on the flat screen in front of them. On the screen was the most recent game for Daiki’s pro team. To be short, the performance was terrible.

“Why the hell is he double-dribbling? That’s some elementary type of crap!” Daiki yelled out.

“He also got called for traveling. Are they lost without you, Daiki?”

“They shouldn’t be this bad without me, though. I wonder if the coach has lost his mind pulling these kind of plays…”

(f/n) laughed. His passion was still there and that was clearly shown in the fury he had towards his own team right now. He missed playing, it was as simple as that.

Daiki looked over at the girl from the corner of his eye. Even though the ice pack was pressed against her cheek and her bottom lip was a vibrant red, she still looked beautiful. He hated to admit it, but he was still upset with himself for letting her go.

“Hey, why aren’t you at the game? I know that your injuries are limiting your play, but you could at least show up.”

“I needed to make sure that you were adjusted to living here with me, (f/n). Is that so wrong?”

The girl shrugged and curled in on herself. Daiki knew this girl. He knew every inch of her and every movement she made. She was feeling insecure right now and he had absolutely no idea why, but he didn’t want to point it out. With time, she would eventually tell him. (f/n) was fairly quiet now, not the ever outgoing girl that he had dated since their first year at Teiko to their last day at Too Academy. Honestly, it hurt him to see her so distant.

“Oi, Satsuki is going to take you shopping tomorrow. Apparently you have a meeting at the end of this week. The Architecture Association is coming to Tokyo and you’re the guest of honor.”

Daiki peered over at the (h/c) haired girl. Her already injured bottom lip was held hostage by her teeth, a nervous habit she always had. He reached his hand out slowly, stopping when he visibly saw (f/n) flinch. Her beautiful (e/c) eyes shot over to his blue eyes, her stare sending chills down his spine.

“What?” she whispered.

“I just wanted you to stop biting your lip. My bad, (f/n).”

There were no words to be said between the two after that. It was only a strained silence.


	6. Chapter 6

She slipped out of the bed, bare feet touching the cold wooden floor beneath her. Her fingers gripped the sheets tightly as the shock of the cold ran up her spine. (f/n) would need to tell Daiki not to keep the entire house absolutely freezing next time. She pushed herself off the bed and immediately went towards the bathroom to get ready.

(f/n) closely examined her face, pushing her (h/c) hair out of the way. Her lip and cheek had healed within the past few days so she had no reason to really worry. All that she had to worry about was what shirt she was planning to wear with her black pinstripe suit.

Downstairs, Daiki was already awake and was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He knew that (f/n) was going to be nervous for the meeting and that she would probably forget to eat. The food was nothing spectacular, consisting of waffles, a small cup of yogurt, an apple and some juice. It would be enough to get her through the meeting and hopefully enough to keep her fed until she got home. Footsteps sounded down the hall, leading into the kitchen. Daiki looked over his shoulder and saw the (h/c) haired girl standing in the door frame.

“Morning.”

“Good morning, Daiki. Did you do this for me?”

“Do you honestly think that you would have remembered?”

(f/n) shook her head and walked over to where the waffles were being made. Surprisingly, Daiki hadn’t made a mess with all the batter. A tanned hand came into the girl’s view and shooed her away from the counter.

“Your plate is on the table. This is my food.”

The girl chuckled as she took her seat at the table. This was something new to be honest,  and she wasn’t exactly sure how to respond to Daiki’s kindness.

“Why did you do this for me?” (f/n) asked.

“I can’t help you on a big day? Seriously (f/n), I know that he didn’t do shit for you, but I can at least help you out every once in a while.”

“I appreciate it, Daiki.”

Soon, all the food was gone and two stomachs were full. (f/n) cleared the table of the plates and Daiki sat  in his chair, watching her figure move around the eating area and into the kitchen. He had to admit, the pinstripe suit looked great on her. Well, just about anything looked good on her, though his pride right now wouldn’t let him admit it to her.

“Daiki.”

“What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you would accompany me to the meeting today? I’m worried that Hiroki will show up and…”

“Understood. I’ll go with you.”

~~~

The meeting had gone well. (f/n) was recognized for the most outstanding rookie architect and the news would be published all throughout Japan. Seemed like a pretty good trade off. Daiki beamed with pride with how comfortable all this was for (f/n). She answered all the questions effortlessly and with confidence that he remembered from their high school days. In all reality, Daiki couldn’t have been happier for the girl.

“Thanks for coming with me, Daiki,” (f/n) said as she made her way over to the door, her coat slung over her forearm.

“I forgot how much of a nerd you were, (f/n).”

“Oh shut up. Let’s go.”

Daiki laughed and followed the shorter girl out of the business office and on to the streets of Tokyo to walk home. It was very cold outside, seeing as snow was forecast within the next few hours to days so the pair would need to hurry.

 This was a repeat of their first date.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three months since (f/n) had moved in to Daiki’s house under his supervision. The black asphalt was packed tightly underneath the white snow that covered all of Tokyo. Satsuki was walked through the snow covered ground, arms full of bags and boxes. She would have passed them to Tetsuya, but his own arms were full as well. This was going to be the first time since high school that the four were going to be together for the winter holidays and what better place to spend them than at Daiki’s house?

“Ne, Tetsu-kun, do you think that Dai-chan knows that (f/n)-chan still likes him?”

“I don’t know. Those two are very stubborn so they probably won’t see it.”

“That’s true… Well, I’m glad that (f/n)a-chan is back, you know?”

The pink and blue cotton candy couple made it to Daiki’s house and knocked on the door. A tall figure wrapped in blankets answered the door and ushered the two into the warm house. (f/n) was nowhere to be seen yet, but Daiki looked like he was freezing.

“Thanks for inviting us over, Dai-chan!”

“No problem Satsuki. (f/n) should be down soon. She woke up late so she’s running behind. Hey Tetsu. How have you been lately?”

The boys chatted while Satsuki took all the gifts and placed them underneath the small tree (f/n) had bought before running upstairs.

“(f/n)-chan, Tetsu-kun and I are here!”

The second to last door at the end of the hall opened and a head popped out of the doorway. A smile crossed the (h/c) haired girl’s face and she motioned for the pink haired girl in to her room.

“Hi Satsuki. How are you?”

“I’m good, (f/n)-chan! How are you? How is it living here with Dai-chan?”

“It’s very peaceful here, actually. I haven’t really seen Daiki lately because of our schedules but it’s peaceful when the hours do overlap, you know?”

Satsuki nodded and looked at the girl’s bed. It was covered in a multitude of gifts. Whether they were for others or from others would be decided later.

“Do you think you could help me bring this stuff down? I know it’s a lot, but I could really use some help, Satsuki.”

“No problem, (f/n)-chan!”

The girls brought down the gifts from (f/n)’s room and placed them with the other gifts underneath the small tree. That poor tree was drowning in a sea of gifts…

“Well, look who’s finally awake.”

“Oh very funny, Daiki. You know that I overslept,” (f/n) said as she plopped down on the floor and stared at the flat screen.

Tetsuya walked into the entertainment room with a tray of mugs filled with apple cider. Warmth shot up (f/n)’s spine as the scent of cinnamon hit her nose. She carefully took her mug from the tray and put it to her lips, moaning slightly as the warm drink covered her tongue.

“Who put whiskey in this?” (f/n) asked as her eyes closed slightly.

“I thought it would be a good idea, (f/n),” Tetsuya said.

“It tastes so good, Tetsuya. Thank you.”

(f/n) hummed to herself as she finished her mug and went to grab another mug full.

 

Oh the holidays…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we are nowhere near a holiday, but just go along with it please! Thank you all for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

(f/n) woke up on the kitchen floor due to the pounding in her head. (e/c) eyes groggily roamed over the kitchen area. The pot that housed the apple cider (f/n) loved so much was on the floor next to her head, empty. Her beautiful eyes wandered over to where Satsuki was, perched against the doorway between the entertainment area and the kitchen, knocked out still with a cup in her hand. Tetsuya was seen on the steps of the stairs, his snoring echoing throughout the quiet house, but where was Daiki?

“Shit…” someone muttered.

The voice came from the table top where Daiki was curled up around the traditional holiday cake. (f/n) sat up, placing her hand to her head as she looked over at Daiki. Pain rang through her head, the aftermath of the whiskey in the apple cider.

“You look like shit, (f/n).”

“You don’t look much better, Daiki.”

“What the hell did we do last night, (f/n)?”

“I don’t even know… Satsuki is over there in the doorway and Tetsuya is on the stairs.”

Daiki looked over at the other two people in the apartment and shook his head. He remembered how (f/n) ended up on the floor, but for Tetsu and Satsuki, that was a completely different story. He slid off of the table and scooped the girl into his arms and helped her to her feet, making sure to keep a hand on her arm for the occasional moments she would stumble. Drunk was not something that Daiki would like to see on (f/n) but it was too late right now.

“Satsuki, wake up,” Daiki mumbled as he placed a hand on her head.

Satsuki mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes, red surrounding her pink irises. Satsuki wasn’t as drunk as (f/n) was, but she was still drunk.

“Where’s Tetsu-kun?” Satsuki asked, not bothering to move from the doorway in fear that she might stumble to the ground.

“Tetsuya is on the stairs. I don’t know how he got there or why he looks so comfortable, but he’s there, Satsuki,” (f/n) said.

Painfully tired pink eyes wandered over to see her light blue boyfriend sleeping so comfortably on the stairs. Her slim fingers slipped into the pocket of her jacket to grab her phone before taking a picture of Tetsuya. Daiki raised an eyebrow at the girl’s reaction. It was not something that he would expect her to do…

“What you do in your free time is your business, Daiki. What I do in my free time, is mine.”

Daiki held up his hands in self-defense, which resulted in (f/n) falling face first on to the floor.

“Dammit…” Daiki cursed.

“What was that sound?” Tetsuya asked as Daiki scooped up (f/n) into his arms.

“(f/n)-chan fell on her face. I guess she’s still drunk,” Satsuki said.

“I doubt she’ll feel the fall until tomorrow. She is still knocked out," Tetsuya replied.

“I’m going to take her to my room so she doesn’t hurt herself anymore. Her room is a bit of a hazard right now.”

Satsuki and Tetsuya watched as Daiki carried the sleeping and drunk (h/c) haired girl up the stairs and down the hall to his room, smiles on their faces.

“It’s starting again, Satsuki-chan.”

“I know, Tetsu-kun, I know.”

Daiki kneeled on the bed as he placed (f/n) down. Somehow, she had managed to wrap her arms around his neck and now she wouldn’t let go. He sighed after struggling to get out of her vice grip; he sat there and looked at her for a while. She was just as beautiful as when the two first met. Daiki’s hand cupped her cheek, noticing the way she leaned into his touch. A small smile crept on to his face at this small moment between the two. He hadn’t been this close to her in such a long time and it was obvious that he missed her. His hand moved from her cheek to her side, leaving gentle caresses, easing her arms to relax and eventually fall away from his neck. The (h/c) haired girl rolled on to her side, grabbing one of the extra pillows Daiki had on his bed and pulling it close to her body. Daiki could only guess it smelled like him seeing as she took a few deep breaths before completely relaxing.

“Why… Why did I throw you away, (f/n)?” Daiki asked himself as the sun slowly began to filter the dark room. He would need to close the darker curtains soon, but for now he just wanted to stare at the beauty that was tightly clutching his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait!


	9. Chapter 9

Daiki paced around the house, not knowing where (f/n) was or when she was coming back. Ever since the one basketball he brought her to, he knew he should have told his teammates to back off. They knew. They all knew that (f/n) had been Daiki’s girlfriend for a long time, and yet, that didn’t stop them from pursuing her. He knew that (f/n) wasn’t very comfortable with the thought of her former boyfriend’s teammates were flirting with her, but she wanted to move on.

“Dai-chan, you need to relax. (f/n)-chan hasn’t been on a date since before she moved back to Tokyo five months ago. I’m sure she’ll be back soon.”

Daiki looked over at Satsuki and Tetsuya. The pair was cuddled up on the couch, tiredly looking up at the tall man. It was two in the morning and she still hasn’t come back.

“I’m just worried is all, Satsuki. I don’t know how she’s doing. All I know is that she went out to the club with Takahiro.”

“Takahiro is a good guy, Dai-chan. Give (f/n)-chan a bit more credit.”

Suddenly, the door opened and in stumbled (f/n). She wasn’t drunk, but exhaustion was clearly written on her face. Daiki rushed over to the smaller girl, taking her upper arms into his hands, looking her over quickly.

“Did he do anything stupid?” Daiki asked.

(f/n) sighed and gently pushed Daiki off of her. She was beyond tired, and right now, she didn’t need any of Daiki’s confusing actions.

“He’s drunk. I walked him to his house and then walked back. Other than that, he didn’t do anything stupid. Hi Satsuki, hi Tetsuya. Are you two staying over?”

“Actually, Tetsu-kun and I are about to go. Dai-chan just wanted us to wait with him until you got home safely.”

(f/n) raised an eyebrow at the comment as she turned to look at the blue haired man. Satsuki and Tetsuya stood up from the couch and walked towards the door, leaving the two together in the house.

“What’s wrong, Daiki?”

Daiki exhaled as he sat on the now vacant couch. There was so much he wanted to tell her, so much, but he couldn’t. It wasn’t his place and he didn’t know how to handle this situation right now.

“Daiki?”

“I don’t want you to go out with my teammates, (f/n).”

“Daiki, it was only just an outing. I’m not going to date your teammates or anything. I just needed to get back out there. Don’t tell me you’re jealous?”

“What if I am?”

(f/n) stared at Daiki. No. No, no, no. This could not be happening. Blue eyes locked with (e/c) ones. There was no way that things were going to be the same. There was no way that was going to be possible.

“You can’t tell me who to date, Daiki.”

“As long as you live in my house, you can at least respect my wishes, (f/n).”

“It’s my life, Daiki.”

“It’s my house that you’re living in.”

The stares grew more and more intense, the amount of pressure between the two almost crushing them. So many emotions were floating around the room and neither of the pair knew where to start.

“Then I’ll leave.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special two for one gift for you all~

“You don’t know what you’re saying, (f/n).”

“Yes I do.”

“And where are you going to go?”

“I’ll figure something out.”

(f/n) turned to leave the house, not wanting to fight with Daiki. This is not what she wanted. This isn’t what either one of them wanted. Daiki shot up from the couch, catching (f/n)’s hand in his. Her wide eyes peered into his now resolved eyes.

“Daiki… what do you want from me, honestly?” (f/n) asked quietly.

He gently pushed her back against the door, peering down at (f/n). He had one hand against the door and one on her hip. His eyes flickered back and forth between her eyes and her lips, he didn’t know which one he wanted to focus on right now.

“I want you.”

“What?”

Daiki rolled his eyes and nestled his head in the crook of her neck, his arms wrapping firmly around (f/n)’s waist.

“I want you, (f/n). Dammit, I want you back.”

Her delicate hand gripped the sleeve of his shirt, holding it tightly. She began to shake slightly, the shock of his words echoing through her head over and over again.

“I can’t… I can’t, Daiki.”

“Why not, (f/n)?”

She grew quiet, not wanting to let him know. Yes, she still loved him greatly, but she wasn’t ready to put herself out on the line like that again. She just couldn’t.

“Look at me,” his deep voice demanded.

Without hesitation, (f/n) looked up at the tall man. She could no longer deny her feelings for him. Those old emotions, the ones that she had buried so deep down after they had broken up, were now resurfacing. There was no way she could refuse it.

Daiki slipped a hand underneath her chin, holding her head firmly. He licked his lips, anxious to capture hers with his, but he waited. He looked at her nervous eyes, seeing the confusion, exhaustion, and hope all in one place. Suddenly, Daiki pulled back, leaving the girl by the front door.

“Do you not want this, (f/n)?”

“I… I…” the girl stuttered, not knowing what to say.

There was nothing that could be said to ease the pain that the pair was feeling. They both wanted to rekindle what was lost almost two and a half years ago, but were they still the same people they were then? No. They couldn’t be the same people as they were back then. (f/n) had become more reserved and Daiki had become less selfish. The two year split had done a lot to the pair, but it never changed the feelings that they had for each other.

“I want you… I want you Daiki.”

Sapphire blue eyes widened slightly before returning to normal size. A small smile settled on his face, a gentle hand cupping the girl’s chin again. (f/n) didn’t hesitate and she didn’t move, determined to embrace Daiki once again. She wanted this. She wanted this so much and now, she wouldn’t hold herself back any longer.

Their lips met in a soft kiss. Daiki was gentle, his hand still cupping her chin as the other tangled itself in her hair. Chills ran down her spine, the familiar feeling shooting through her body again. He nibbled softly on her plump lips, earning access to her mouth. Delicate hands slipped around Daiki’s neck, pulling him closer to her. This union felt so right, so undeniably right that when the two pulled away, their eyes locked. His thumb caressed her cheek, his heart pounding hard in his chest. She was his once again and he was hers. In this dark room at two thirty in the morning, he had once again claimed the love of his life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone is a morning person...

Daiki slipped out of his bed the following morning, his mind solely on the thought of (f/n) being his again. A goofy grin made its home on his face as he ran a hand through his hair. Honestly, he had expected (f/n) to move on again and never return, but she did. She was an extremely rare jewel that just kept finding her way back to him.

Slipping out of the bed, he looked over his shoulder. The bright light was coming through the open window, but that didn’t matter. Right now, Daiki needed some food before his morning run. He opened his bedroom door and walked into the hallway. He stood in only a pair of sweatpants stretching until someone else bumped into him.

Opening one eye, Daiki saw that (f/n) was coming out of her room as well, her hair messy like usual. She groaned as she rubbed her eyes, sleep still in her (e/c) orbs. She was not a morning person, not in the very least, but here she was awake at seven in the morning.

“Well, good morning. I haven’t seen bed head like that in over two years,” Daiki teased.

“Shut up, Daiki.”

The (h/c) haired girl walked around her large boyfriend, her hips tantalizingly swaying side to side as she walked down the hallway and towards the kitchen. Oh, how Daiki wanted to touch those perfect hips of hers, but in due time.

“Are you going to come eat or are you going to keep standing there and staring at me?” (f/n) yelled back to Daiki.

“You’re going to cook, right?”

“Obviously!”

Daiki flinched slightly. (f/n) was incredibly moody today and Daiki had no idea why. He walked into the kitchen and saw (f/n) already cooking eggs and bacon with toast. Daiki reached into the cupboard to grab two cups.

“Iced coffee again?” Daiki asked.

“Yes please.”

He poured iced coffee for (f/n) and orange juice for himself. He stood by the table and watched as she cooked, the smell of delicious food floating in the air. He was desperate, very desperate to touch his girlfriend and so far, he was losing the fight with himself. Whatever he planned to do, he would have to make it quick. That morning run before hitting the basketball court with the rest of the team was going to come quicker than he wanted it to.

Lips found purchase on (f/n)’s neck as Daiki’s hands rubbed her sides. The girl relaxed, exhaling the tension that she had from this morning. Rarely was (f/n) ever up this early unless it was important. Regardless if the stupid meeting was important or not, she was awake. Warm hands slipped underneath the shirt she was wearing, still rubbing her sides.

“What has you in such a crappy mood this morning?”

“My secretary called at four this morning. She had scheduled a meeting at nine this morning over the new construction for the arena. She sent me a copy of the blue prints and I’ve been looking them over for the past three hours. There’s so much wrong with the blue prints, Daiki.”

Daiki sighed as he rubbed the tense shoulders of his girlfriend. No wonder she was upset. She was running on no sleep and her damn secretary didn’t even bother to let her know that there was a meeting until the last minute.

“I need to talk to that secretary of yours. She told you that you didn’t have any meetings for the next four days.”

“I know, Daiki. You can talk to her if you want… You’re up early for morning practice, right?”

“Yup. We have to prepare for tonight’s game.”

“Does your knee still hurt?”

Daiki looked down at his left knee. The surgery he had on it about a year ago still fresh in his mind. It ached every once in a while, but he wouldn’t admit it completely.

“Just some slight discomfort. You’re coming to the game right?”

“Of course. I’ll make it even if I have to go in my professional clothes.”

The food was placed on the table and the couple began to eat quickly. Daiki needed a thirty minute break after eating so he wouldn’t get sick on his two mile run and still have time to make it to his 9 a.m. practice. (f/n) would take a while going over the blue prints once again, correcting mistakes that she hadn’t caught before.

“Thanks for the food, (f/n). I’ll see you at the game.”

Daiki leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead, long fingers running over her smooth cheeks. (f/n) placed a kiss on the insides of his palm, smiling as Daiki went back upstairs to get ready for the day.

“I’ll see you then, Daiki.”

~~~

(f/n) shuffled out of the office building she worked in, taking to the streets as quickly as she could in her heels. She was going to be late for the game since the meeting took a horrible turn in the middle. Her secretary, Lulu, hadn’t faxed (f/n) the full blue prints, which then had to be printed and corrected right in front of the clients. If it hadn’t been for (f/n)’s great persuasion skills and amazing math and engineering skills, the clients and the $3 million job would be lost. She was definitely going to need a new secretary at the end of this week.

She finally stumbled into the Tokyo Basketball Arena just in time to catch the home team, Daiki’s team, announce the starters. She scurried into the bleachers in the front, her heels making noise that rivaled the announcer. Her (e/c) eyes locked with Daiki’s, his smirk growing as he ran to the middle of the court before heading towards where (f/n) was sitting. He placed a hand on her head and smiled down at the woman.

“Looks like you made it, (f/n).”

“I told you I would be here, Daiki.”

Daiki gave her a wink before returning to the court eager to play the game and show off to his girlfriend. Murmurs could be heard around the girl in regards to the attention she was receiving from Daiki. (f/n) sighed as she slipped off her cream colored blazer, her body quickly growing hot in the crowded arena. She wrapped the important blue prints in her blazer and placed it on her lap, making sure that they wouldn’t be taken.

A buzzer sounded and yelling followed. Her (e/c) eyes watched as Daiki shot up into the sky, tipping the ball behind him towards one of his teammates. The black haired player, Nijiki Takahiro, took off down the court with the rest of Tokyo’s player close behind. Daiki took his position as power forward and, boy, did the points start racking up quickly.

The game progressed quickly, Tokyo beating Kyoto 126-82 by the fourth period. The game was basically over, but the girl wasn’t too worried. This was Daiki’s first game back after recovery and he seemed fine. All she wanted to do right now was go home and curl up on the couch with her muscular boyfriend before she had to look at the darn blue prints again.

“You ready to go, beautiful?”

(f/n) smiled as her eyes locked with Daiki’s. He had already showered and changed into his regular clothes. She stood, stuff in her arms as she walked towards him.

“Always.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honeymoon stage.
> 
> How you can't keep your hands off of each other....

The honeymoon stage.

Oh, the honeymoon stage is great for every couple, especially these two. Whether it was anything from soft kisses and hand holding to steamy sex, Daiki and (f/n) were having more than enough to satisfy them.

“Come on, do it again, (f/n).”

The (h/c) haired girl peered up at her tall boyfriend, one arm wrapped firmly around his shoulders and the other with her nails digging into his hair. Those (e/c) eyes rolled, clearly not wanting to give in to her boyfriend’s request, but Daiki was not having it. His grip on her waist tightened as his hips met hers more forcefully than before.

(f/n)’s head flew back, slamming against the lockers of the basketball locker room as her eyes teared up. Daiki could see that the way she bit her lip, the tears were of pleasure, not pain from the locker. Daiki smirked, looking at the girl through glazed eyes. With all this pleasure he was giving her, she still refused to make that sounds Daiki loved so much.

“I’m not going to do it again, Daiki. We’re still in the basketball gym!”

The leg around Daiki’s waist tightened and (f/n)’s body shook with pleasure. Her lips opened slightly, allowing Daiki’s lips to capture hers in a kiss. This was maybe the third or fourth orgasm that Daiki had given the girl in the past thirty minutes, but he had lost count honestly.

“(f/n), come on…” Daiki whined.

Tan hands reached out for the bare skin that was (f/n)’s chest, grabbing her soft mounds as he continued their pleasure. His calloused fingers pinched her hard nubs, earning him the sound he so desperately wanted to hear. Pure pride was on Daiki’s face as the girl moaned so loudly, yet so seductively.

“Daiki, please, I can’t take much more!” (f/n) begged.

“Alright, I’ll give it all to you…”

Daiki picked up the girl in his arms, making sure that her legs were wrapped firmly around his waist as he began to pound into the girl, earning more and more mewls of pleasure from the bruised lips of his girlfriend. Man, Daiki loved to see that he was the only one that could get her like this. He was the only one that could gently coax the girl into the palm of his hand, literally, and then throw her over the edge into ecstasy.

Strong hands gripped her hips, thrusting one last time into the girl before his body tensed, releasing himself into his lover. (f/n) smiled at Daiki, her cheeks red with shyness and happiness. Daiki gently let the girl down, assuring that she wouldn’t fall in her heels once her feet were on the ground again. She pulled down her skirt, adjusting it over her curves before pulling on her pair of (f/c) panties. Daiki watched as the girl looked around the empty locker room for bra and blouse as he fixed the belt on his pants and pulled on his t-shirt.

“Alright, Daiki, where are they?”

Daiki held his hands up, smirking as one hand had the matching (f/c) bra and the other hand the peach colored shirt. (f/n)’s eyebrow twitched as she stormed towards her boyfriend and snatched the two articles of clothing from his hands. Daiki couldn’t help but laugh at the way his girlfriend was so seductive, yet so shy at the same time.

“You’re so shy… You act like you haven’t been with anyone since we broke up!”

(f/n) grew quiet, her eyes focused on the floor as she finished getting dressed. She didn’t want to have this conversation, not here, not now, not ever. But, Daiki always had different plans.

“(f/n)?”

“The first and only, Daiki.”

For once, the ever cocky man was quiet. Pain shot through his heart as he swallowed his pride. She had only been with him, even after they broke up. Oh, Daiki felt like a jerk for pouring salt into a reopened wound, but he didn’t know. (f/n) was obviously embarrassed and wanted to leave as soon as possible.

“Let’s go home, okay? I have about two years’ worth to make up for.”


	13. Chapter 13

The smell of freshly baked cookies and other treats were in the air as the two couples made their way through the crowded Tokyo streets in the middle of a festival. Bright and colorful yukatas were found everywhere, almost blindingly. (f/n) and Daiki moved from booth to booth, sampling from each booth that they went to. Daiki knew which stall (f/n) desperately wanted to go to, but he wanted to save that one for last. If what he had planned at the last booth didn’t work, he would always have the firework show to save some face.

“Daiki, I want to go to that one!” (f/n) whined as she jumped up and down on her feet.

“We’ll get to it when we get to it, brat. Just be patient.”

Daiki grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the next stall. The pair stopped right in the front of it and Daiki slammed down a handful of money, scaring the poor shop owner. Daiki couldn’t deal with (f/n)’s whining right now, but he really needed to distract her until the surprise was ready.

“Which one do you want, (f/n)?” Daiki asked.

“I want the giant teddy bear!”

Suddenly, there was a pause. Daiki looked over his shoulder, eye twitching slightly as he saw just how serious the woman was. There was no way that he was going to get that giant bear within the first few tries and probably not with the amount of money he had placed on the stall.

“Are you kidding me?” Daiki asked.

“No. I’m very serious.”

His eye twitched even more as he turned around to face the owner again. It was a pretty simple game, just knock over all the metal cups with just one ball. Using the other two balls would result in a smaller prize. Daiki picked up the white ball in his hand and tossed it up a few times, getting a feel for the weight. The first pile was quick to go down, the stall owner cheering, drawing in more and more people from the crowd due to Daiki’s great talent. After a few handful of tries, Daiki finally got the bear.

“Thanks for getting me the bear, Daiki. It’s almost as big as you!” (f/n) commented as she tried to hold up the bear on her own.

“You better be grateful! My damn arm hurts after throwing all those balls into those cans…”

(f/n) smiled widely at her pouting boyfriend. He wasn’t mad about how many times it took. He was more upset that now he didn’t have extra money to buy teriyaki burgers later on tonight. She shrugged her shoulders and followed Daiki to the last stall, the ring toss.

This time, Daiki placed the money on the stall gently and the owner took it before handing Daiki three big rings. Blue eyes narrowed as he concentrated on trying to get a certain bottle that had apparently caught his eye. (f/n) watched over and over again as Daiki missed. She reached out her hand to stop him, but Daiki shook her off.

“Daiki, you don’t have to win anything from here…”

“Winner!” the stall owner yelled as he picked up the sapphire blue bottle that Daiki had been aiming at the whole time, giving it to the young man.

“Here, (f/n). Open the bottle.”

The girl untwisted the cap and shook the bottle, staring up at Daiki once the prize had fallen into her hand. Daiki took the prize from her hand and looked down at the girl.

“Daiki… I… What?”

(f/n) could feel her face turning red. Everything in the festival had stopped, eager to learn what the girl’s reaction would be.

“Daiki… We’re so young!”

“I want to keep you by my side, (f/n). What will your answer be?”

She looked at the ring in Daiki’s fingers before looking up at the man and then the sky. Just what was she supposed to do?

“Yes.”

Daiki pulled the girl into a tight hug, the people around them applauding and cheering at (f/n)’s response. However, something was wrong… It was too quite. Daiki peered into the sky, wondering what the heck was going on with the late fireworks show. He wanted the firework show to happen after (f/n) had said yes, but here it was two minutes later and nothing still.

“Sorry, Dai-chan. I didn’t want it to be too cliché so I told the fireworks guy to wait a few more minutes! Hope you don’t mind!” Satsuki said cheerfully as she hung off of Tetsuya’s arm.

There was that twitch in Daiki’s eye again.

“Why would you do that?”

“It can’t be too cliché!”

“Satsuki, you little…”

(f/n) laughed loudly, breaking up the tense atmosphere. Everyone looked at the (h/c) haired girl, eyes wide.

“I can’t believe you guys did all this for me! I love it!”

It wasn’t only the engagement that made (f/n) happy. It was the effort that all her friends made for this day to come.

 

Surely, (f/n) wouldn’t let this all go to waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it jumped, but don't worry! The story isn't going to end so soon!


	14. Chapter 14

The (h/c) haired girl slumped over the kitchen table, a cup of coffee resting by the papers she was ready to discard. This was not how (f/n) wanted to start a fun packed Saturday night, but here she was. Her head pounded slightly, making the girl bring a hand up to her aching forehead. The cool feel of metal pressed against her warm skin sent chills through her body. (f/n) pulled her hand away from her head, looking at the beautiful ring that sat on her finger. She could not believe it. She was engaged to Aomine Daiki. THE Aomine Daiki.

She smiled as she carefully ran her finger over the sapphire and smaller diamonds that surrounded the larger rock, all set in white gold. It was an expensive ring, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that she was bound to Daiki now, should nothing break them up. She shook her head and stood from the table, gathering the blue prints and materials sheets before filing them away and going into her room. (f/n) and Daiki weren’t sharing a room together yet, as weird as it might seem considering the present circumstances, but they always had time to move her stuff from one room to another. Right now, she needed to get ready for the game Daiki had been invited to.

The pair had only been engaged for no more than a week, but to them, it felt like a long time. It wasn’t that they weren’t happy with each other, it was actually the opposite. However, the two had dated for the majority of a decade so they pretty much knew what they were in for. (f/n) smiled and stood from the table. Daiki would be home in approximately forty minutes and it was probably best if she was almost ready when he arrived.

Apparently, there was an international tournament being held in Tokyo and Daiki was more than eager to accept the two extra tickets to the tournament, especially since there was a chance that he would be able to be seen on T.V. Always the egoist Daiki was…

(f/n) slipped into a pair of black joggers and a slightly over-sized Tokyo hoodie with Daiki’s jersey number on it and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She looked good, like always, but more importantly she was comfortable. The front door of the house opened and in stalked Daiki. His eyes widened as he caught sight of (f/n), picking up the shorter girl into his arms.

“How are you, (f/n)? I missed you today,” Daiki said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Hey, Daiki. I’m good. How was work?”

Daiki stretched after he had put down the girl and walked down the hall and into his room to grab clothes from the closet. (f/n) could smell that the clothes in his gym bag would need to be washed as soon as they got back home, but she was happy that Daiki had bothered to shower before he left the gym. She watched as Daiki pulled on a pair of dark denim jeans and a similar hoodie to the one that (f/n) had on and rolled up the sleeves.

“It was good. We need to wash the clothes soon.”

“Oh, trust me, I can tell.”

Daiki laughed as he cupped the girls cheeks in his hands, making the (h/c) haired girl stare up at him, her (e/c) eyes staring at him with curiosity. His lips met hers in a passionate kiss that sent sparks through her body. Unconsciously, (f/n) moaned into the kiss and groaned when he pulled away from her. His large hands firmly gripped her waist as his forehead touched hers.

“As much as I love to see you wearing those joggers, do you think it’s a good idea to wear them to a basketball game?”

“My, my, Daiki are you jealous?”

“Of course not, brat. I just don’t want other people getting the idea that they can talk to you.”

(f/n) laughed as she moved away from Daiki, shaking her head. Even at twenty years old, he still had moments from how he was back when the two were in Teiko. It was just too cute.

“If you keep standing around here, we’re going to be late, Daiki. There might even be someone sitting in our court side seats if you don’t move your butt.”

Daiki rolled his eyes and grabbed the girl’s hand before they jumped into the car and began to drive towards the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient! There will be a second part to this chapter, I promise!
> 
> Again, thank you all!
> 
> Enjoy!~


	15. Chapter 15

The couple was already in their seats, hands stuffed into their pockets as they watched the game ensue. It was a pretty decent international tournament. It wasn’t as interesting as some of the other international tournaments but it wasn’t boring either. To be short, it was a great time killer. Every now and then a fan would stumble across the couple, asking for an autograph or a photo and would continue on their way to whatever they were doing at the game.

“Daiki.”

“What?”

(f/n) shot him a glance from the corner of her eye, annoyance and a hint of mischief in those (e/c) orbs.

“We’re on the Kiss Cam.”

Daiki laughed as he slipped his arm around her shoulders and his hand tangled into her hair, pulling her face closer to his. Daiki planted a giant kiss on the girl’s lips, those beautiful sapphire eyes staring into the camera as he smirked. Cheers erupted from the people in the tournament that were either playing or watching, making the girl blush as she pulled away from her lover.

“I’m going to beat you up, Daiki.”

“I’m sure you will. I’m looking forward to it.”

Daiki placed a kiss on her cheek again before returning his attention to the game and forcing the Kiss Cam to find a different couple. (f/n) snuggled further into Daiki’s warmth, the smell and feel of him was comforting and overall intoxicating. But what could she say? She had known this was part of the deal.

“(f/n)-sama,” a voice off to the side of the stairs had called.

A quick glance to her right had shown that Lulu, (f/n)’s soon-to-be former secretary, was standing there. (f/n) groaned as she looked at the paperwork that was in her hands. There was no way that Lulu had managed to do an overview of those design plans and contracts. No possible way.

“Yes, Lulu?”

“There’s been a new development. You are needed in the office.”

(f/n) rolled her eyes and motioned for Lulu to sit down in the empty seat next to her, not wanting to draw attention to the three of them.

“Hey, Lulu! Long time no see!”

Lulu blushed as she looked at Daiki, suddenly feeling shy before returning her attention to (f/n). Her shaky hands fumbled with the pages of the work, her words coming out in stutters. What the heck was going on with Lulu? She was never this out of it before and quite honestly, (f/n) didn’t know whether to be worried or annoyed.

“Lulu, take a deep breath and tell me what brought you here. Don’t shift through the papers.”

Lulu did as she was told, her tense body finally relaxing at (f/n)’s command.

“They told me to give you the papers. I know it’s your first day off in two months, but (f/n)-sama, you are really needed in the office.”

“It’s alright if you go, (s/n). As long as you come home tonight, I’ll be fine.”

(f/n) cursed under her breath, and shook her head.

“No. I get one day off every once in a while. Lulu, you will return and tell them to wait until tomorrow.”

Left and right came the excuses from Lulu. (f/n) wasn’t sure what Lulu was up to, but the girl was starting to get on her nerves.

“Why don’t we all just go then? (f/n), it doesn’t look like it’s going to get any better at this rate.”

(f/n) stood up, the stack of papers in her hands and her bag draped over her shoulder.

“Whatever. Let’s go.”

~~~

The three sat at the kitchen table of the Aomine home, clusters of papers and other mathematical documents. Daiki was trying his best to keep up with the terms that (f/n) and Lulu used, but he was struggling. Looking over at her face and body language, he could tell that (f/n) was not happy to be here with Lulu on her one day off.

“I’m going to make some coffee. Would you two like me to make anything?” Daiki asked as he stood from the table.

(f/n) shook her head, gazing lovingly, yet tiredly, at her fiancé. There was nothing more than (f/n) wanted than to crawl into bed and sleep next to Daiki, but it looked like that would have to wait.

“I need to go to the restroom. Please excuse me for the moment, Lulu,” (f/n) stated before leaving the kitchen area.

It was only Lulu and Daiki in the kitchen and silence settled over them. It was obvious to Lulu that she harbored feelings for the engaged man, even if his lover was her boss, but she couldn’t get rid of the feeling even if she wanted to. Lulu had been working for (f/n) for close to six months and she could tell that (f/n) was starting to get frustrated with her. She had no idea about whether or not she would have a job in the next month, but she did have to put herself out there. She wanted Daiki to see her more as a woman than as the secretary to (f/n).

“Daiki-sama, if I may call you that, how long have you been with (f/n)-sama?”

Daiki peeked over his shoulder back towards the girl with the short hair.

“(f/n) and I have been together for a long time. We broke up for a small amount of time, but for the better part of a decade I was with her.”

Lulu raised an eyebrow and placed her chin in the palm of her hand.

“Almost a decade?”

“Six years and a few months, not including the break up.”

Lulu closed her eyes, frustration coursing through her body. There was no way that she was going to any contact with Daiki in the near future. She would think of a few ways though.

“So, how are things with (f/n)? I hear she’s always busy at the office.”

“(f/n)-sama is constantly surrounded by new projects and stuff like that. She has so much to do that I can’t even review all the works! That’s why (f/n)-sama is amazing!”

The kitchen became quiet as Daiki turned around to face Lulu, an unpleasant look on his face.

“But isn’t that why she hired you? (f/n) has a lot more work to do than your job, Lulu.”

Light blue eyes widened in surprise as they locked with sapphire blue ones. Daiki was not pleased with her response at all. Well, there went her seduction plan…

“But, Daiki-sama, there’s just so much that I have to review before (f/n)-sama reviews it. If anything, that puts more work on ME,” Lulu tried to defend.

“No it doesn’t. Having you do a basic over-view helps (f/n) focus on the details. She’s the one that has to make sure that all the details are correct or whatever structure she makes could possibly collapse and kill people.”

“But, Daiki-sama…”

“You know, Lulu, you’ve been doing a half ass job which (f/n) has to clean up after you. You couldn’t possibly know all that she has to do just for her job and when she brings it here to the house, that takes away time from us. I don’t know what your game is in constantly coming around when (f/n) and I are supposed to be alone, but I don’t like it.”

Lulu stared at the fierce male. Daiki had made it very clear that he didn’t want her to be working for (f/n) any longer and that he wasn’t interested in the short haired secretary.

“I don’t think that you have any say in this matter, Daiki-sama. I work for (f/n)-sama, not you.”

“Guess who is part owner of the company (f/n) owns?”

Lulu’s mouth fell open, but she soon closed it.

“You can’t even keep up with the terminology that we have!”

“I’m the head of the marketing department when I’m not involved with basketball. I would recommend that you leave your resignation at your desk Monday morning, Lulu. You will no longer make her suffer and I will no longer have an employee that works for (f/n) flirting with me every chance she gets. Now, get out of my house.”

Lulu jumped from the table, indignation written all over her face before she ran out of the house, leaving behind Daiki and her former boss.

“Daiki? Where did Lulu go?”

“She wasn’t feeling well, (f/n). She decided to go home. She did recommend that you contact that other secretary in her absence until she feels better.”

(f/n) wrapped her arms around Daiki and placed her head on his chest. She was ridiculously tired and Daiki wasn’t going to push her any further today.

“How about we go to sleep?” Daiki asked as he placed a kiss on the girl’s head and squished her body against his.

“That sounds good, Daiki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> It looks like Lulu has been flirting with Daiki for quite a long time now, but Daiki loves you too much to even think about her!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be some sort of vacation...


	16. Chapter 16

“Satsuki, I need your help!” (f/n) yelled from the room she now shared with Daiki.

The pink haired female stalked up the stairs and down the hall to where her best friend was in desperate need of her help.

“What is it, (f/n)-chan?” Satsuki asked as she opened the door and peeked in.

There was the (h/c) haired female, jumping up and down on the floor to reach a pair of shoes that were placed on a high shelf. Satsuki shook her head and smiled at her best friend. (f/n) was so impractical when it came to things that she wanted…

“(f/n)-chan, you have a step ladder right there!”

Satsuki grabbed the said ladder and used it to grab the shoes that (f/n) had wanted. The (e/c) eyed girl grabbed the shoes and the other girl’s hand before rushing to the front door and putting on her shoes. The two were going to be late for their meeting and Daiki would never forgive them if they were.

“(f/n)-chan, slow down! We’re almost there!” Satsuki yelled as she tried to catch her breath.

There was no way in the world that (f/n) was going to miss her consultation, especially when Daiki gave both of the girls no limit on the dresses. Yes, today was the day that (f/n) and Satsuki found dresses for the wedding! The two stumbled in to the store with only minutes to spare and were instantly greeted by the consultant.

“We have the perfect collection for you, Mrs. Aomine! Come, come! We’ll find you the perfect wedding dress and we can also find Momoi-chan the perfect Maid of Honor dress!”

~~~

(f/n) crawled into the bed with Daiki after a long day of trying on dresses with Satsuki. Never would she have thought that it was going to be so difficult to pick out a dress for her wedding, but here she was. Confused and without a dress.

“How’d it go?” Daiki asked as he ran a calloused, yet warm, hand up her arm.

“I honestly wish it wasn’t so difficult!” (f/n) whined, hiding her head in the pillow.

“So you didn’t get anything yet, did you?”

“The only thing that I got was a garter belt.”

“Put it on.”

“What?”

“Put it on, (f/n).”

(f/n) got off the bed and grabbed the bag before slipping into the bathroom to change. Daiki watched the girl's form as she moved, her (h/l) (h/c) hair flowing teasingly. There was no way to describe what he was feeling. They hadn’t had sex in days, mostly due to finding a new replacement for Lulu, but even then, they were both just tired.

The bathroom door opened and (f/n) slowly slipped out dressed in nothing but the white garter belt that hung off her hips and a pair of white fishnet stockings. She nervously rubbed her arm, turning red beneath Daiki’s gaze. It was too much, too intense for (f/n) and she began to sink back into the bathroom.

“Come here.”

Automatically, (f/n) walked towards Daiki and crawled into his lap. He drank up the image of the practically nude (f/n) sitting on his lap, flustered and turned on. The back of his index finger ran down the side of her cheek before cupping her chin. Sapphire met (e/c) before he placed a soft kiss on her lips. The room was cold, making the girl shiver slightly.

“You cold?” Daiki’s deep voice asked as his fingers ran down her collar bone and chest.

(f/n) could only nod as his fingers touched her sensitive sides and her beautifully built hips. She could see in Daiki’s eyes that this was pure seriousness. There wasn’t that usual spark of mischief like usual, but this was something completely different, completely serious. (f/n) placed her hands under his shirt, needing to feel his warmth and his bare skin.

The girl leaned forward, her chest pressed against his as she nibbled at the skin on his collar bone. She was instantly rewarded with those skilled fingers sending shivers up her spine as his fingers danced on her back. She could feel Daiki beneath her, but didn’t want to rush anything. Not when this was a new milestone for the pair.

“(f/n)?”

“What is it, Daiki?”

The man cupped his lover’s breasts, thumbs rubbing ever so slightly against her sensitive nubs. Daiki could feel her excitement through his blue boxers and he could see a small puddle forming. He placed another kiss on her lips, a bit more forceful than before. Her hands pulled on his shirt, eagerly wanting to strip the man of his clothes. The shirt came off and Daiki’s finger touched the fabric of the garter belt. He swallowed hard before his fingers ventured to her core, one delving in slowly.

“Are you sure you want to be with me?”

(f/n)’s eyes widened, staring up at the serious Daiki. She knew better than everyone else that Daiki did not have a fear of commitment, even though he had left her a few years ago, but it wasn’t because he had never planned on being with her long term. She knew that Daiki wanted to be with her no matter what. And then she saw it. Daiki was scared of losing (f/n).

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her body as she wanted to rid him of his fears. She didn’t have the words to soothe him right now, but she would use what was available to her right now. She would use herself to soothe him and remove any doubt that he had. Daiki was vulnerable right now and all (f/n) wanted to do was handle him carefully.

“Daiki. I’m only yours.”

He rolled her on to her back, gazing from a distance at the beautiful woman in front of him. She was only for him, he knew, but he had still gotten into his head. He shook his head slightly as he refocused on (f/n). She was dripping wet for him but he couldn’t find it in himself but to be selfish right now.

“It’s ok. Tonight is for you, Daiki. Be as selfish as you need to be tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never really expected this chapter to show how vulnerable Daiki was, but it turned out that way.
> 
> Also, thank you for waiting so long!


	17. Chapter 17

It was that time, finally. It was time for the bachelorette party! However…

“(f/n)-chan!” Satsuki yelled as slammed open Daiki and (f/n)’s door.

The (h/c) haired girl groaned as the hallway light crept into the obscure room. (e/c) irises peeked out from her once closed lids, earning a hiss of dissatisfaction as pain coursed through her body from the sudden exposure.

“What do you want, Satsuki?” (f/n) grumbled, pulling the pillow over her head.

“What do I want? (f/n)-chan, it’s five in the evening! Dai-chan told me to come wake you up. Today is the day of your bachelor and bachelorette party!”

“Crap… I forgot.”

“Of course you did! Now, get up!”

Satsuki grabbed the blankets and pulled them off of (f/n). With much distaste, (f/n) slid out of the bed and made her way to the restroom to get ready for the night.

“So, who else is here for the party?” (f/n) asked over the noise of the shower.

“Nana-chan, Alex, and Kise’s sisters.”

“Who’s Nana-chan?”

“Oh, that’s right! You haven’t met Nana-chan yet! She’s Mu-kun’s girlfriend.”

(f/n) stepped out of the shower in a towel, her dripping wet hair clinging to her body as she began to dry off. Satsuki continued to explain that Alex had been training with Himuro and Kagami again, while Kise’s sisters, Ritsuko and Rima, were still doing modeling work.

 

Finally, (f/n) was dressed in a (f/c) dress that hugged her every curve and placed a tiara in her hair, arguing slightly with Satsuki about which pair of shoes she should wear as she walked down the stairs. The four other women were chatting amongst themselves, stopping when (f/n) finally came into the room.

“Alex! How are you? I haven’t seen you in forever since you went back to America!”

Alex hugged the woman and smiled at (f/n), moving strands of her hair out of the way.

“(f/n), how lovely you look tonight! I’m a bit jealous of Aomine!”

(f/n) could only laugh and shake her head as she was attacked by the blonde duo.

“Ritsuko, Rima. How’s modeling?”

“It’s the same as always,” Rima said in a huff while leaning against her older sister.

“Ryouta’s doing a shoot with us soon so it’s not going to be the same anymore… So are you ready for this party?” Ritsuko asked.

“Of course I am!”

“Yeah right, (f/n)-chan, I had to drag you out of bed!” Satsuki yelled.

“Thanks for that helpful reminder, Satsuki,” (f/n) replied, eye twitching the whole time.

Finally, (f/n) moved over to the turquoise haired girl. She had pale lavender eyes and was taller than the other women in the room. She gave (f/n) a shy smile before bowing.

“My name is Hatsuko Nana. I’m Murasakibara’s girlfriend and it’s an honor to be invited to your party tonight.”

“Thank you for coming today, Nana! I’m so happy to meet you and thank you for coming tonight!”

The six girls began to chat inside the Aomine household, making jokes and giving advice left and right as they pre-gamed for the night.

 

Let the fun begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to thank you all for being so patient and I'm sorry I took forever getting this short chapter out! Forgive me please!
> 
> Second, I know that Kise's sisters' names are never mentioned, so I decided to name them myself!
> 
> Also, the bachelor and bachelorette parties will probably be over the next few chapters, so get ready for the craziness that's coming!


	18. Chapter 18

This is not what they expected. Not at all. (f/n) and the other five girls were having a stand-off with Daiki and the five guys that he brought for his bachelor party. This was nothing but a setup for a disaster.

“Maybe the girls and I should leave? I mean we just got here and this isn’t the only club in Tokyo.”

Daiki’s eyes trailed over his fiancee’s body. She was wearing a dark blue sequined dress that clung to every curve of the girl’s body. It’s like she knew that they were going to run into each other. However, Daiki couldn’t muster a word for the girl. He was speechless at just how perfect she was.

“No. Just stay here. We can both stay at this club, but just on opposite sides of the club. I don’t want you and the girl’s walking around dressed like that at night.”

(f/n) eyed her lover before sending him a small smile and turning on her heel, heading to a booth on the other side of the club.

“Aominecchi that’s not a good idea. We all know that you’re very protective of (f/n)cchi.”

Daiki could only shrug as he headed for a booth behind them, the other guys following. Honestly, a bachelor party wasn’t one of Daiki’s ideas of celebrating the last day of his single life. He didn’t want to be single, hell, that’s one of the main reasons why he was marrying (f/n). Despite his best efforts, however, he was dragged to the club by the rest of the rainbow crew.

He could clearly see her from the other side of the club. (f/n), Nana, Satsuki, Ritsuko and Rima downed shots of every color of the rainbow, clearly enjoying how they didn’t have to pay for any of them.

“Ao-chin, you should have a shot. You look tense,” Murasakibara snapped Daiki out of his thoughts.

“Look, we even got you blue raspberry,” Atsushi tried his best to cheer up the shorter male.

Daiki stared at the shot in front of him, actually contemplating if he should drink it.

“How much was the shot?” his deep voice asked.

“It was four dollars,” Akashi replied.

Well darn, it was a name brand. Now he really had to drink it. He easily downed it, slamming the small glass on the table. Everyone had let out a sigh of relief as they saw his shoulders visibly relax. It was a start, that’s for sure.

~~~

Somehow, Daiki made his way to the dance floor. He didn’t remember how he got here or when, but after watching (f/n) and the girls dancing together, he found motivation from somewhere to get on the floor and show some of his moves he kept under wraps. Nana and the Kise sister’s made their way off the floor and to the table with some of the guys that had decided to take a break from the fun, just leaving (f/n) and Satsuki dancing on the floor while Daiki and Tetsuya watched from the bar. Quite frankly, the guys were shocked. The way (f/n) and Satsuki grabbed and ground against each other as they danced was… something they never expected. Everyone knew that the two were close, but maybe their close relationship and the right amount of alcohol was enough to convince everyone that THEY were in a relationship instead.

Oh well, Daiki and Tetsuya knew that there was nothing serious so they let the girls indulge for the night.

“Hey, do you see that guy with the red hair, Aomine-kun?”

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! It was too long to put for only one chapter!
> 
> I'm so sorry for the long wait!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT! 
> 
> Oh, and some language too...

“Hey, do you see that guy with the red hair, Aomine-kun?”

His blue eyes quickly landed on described guy, a glare forming soon after. Aomine had noticed that this guy had been near (f/n) and the other girls all night. Wherever the girls were, he was close behind just watching. It made Daiki’s blood boil.

He watched from his spot with Tetsuya, watching as how he finally approached the girls. He seemed to whisper something in their ears, to which the girls shook their heads and moved away from the man. The red haired man frowned and lerched forward to grab (f/n)’s hand and he succeeded.

“I suggest that you let go,” (f/n) warned, a glare finally setting in her (e/c) eyes.

“Come on babe, there’s no need for you to be so defensive. I just want to give you a good time… Come on, tell me you don’t want that, huh?” the guy said as he pulled (f/n) towards him.

Oh no. This was not going to be happening tonight. (f/n) wouldn’t allow it. Her free hand came back and slapped the man across the face, the sound being heard by the people closest to them. The red haired man stared in shock at (f/n)’s boldness before anger quickly set in.

“You fucking bi-”

“Let go of her.”

The red haired man looked up to see Daiki standing off to the side of (f/n), an irritated look plastered on his handsome face.

“Who the hell are you?” the red haired guy asked.

Daiki could only sigh as he pulled (f/n) free from the other man’s grip before his body squared up. The shorter male, the red head, could only tsk in anger before walking away from the area, knowing that he couldn’t handle Daiki in a fight.

Daiki turned around and saw (f/n) near a huddled up Satsuki and Tetsuya. He gently took his future-wife’s hand and pulled her to a more secluded area of the club, needing to be alone with her and only her. (f/n) shyly stared up at her lover, knowing that his jealousy was trying to get the better of him right now.

“(f/n).”

“Yes?”

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

(f/n) shook her head, wrapping her arms around Daiki’s torso. His scent was warm and comforting and she relaxed into him. To be honest, she had missed his presence all night, even though he had been watching her. At some point, she wanted him to come up to hear and show every person in the club that they belonged together. Unfortunately, Daiki had thought otherwise.

“Hey, Daiki?”

“Hm?”

(f/n) peered up at the tall man, her eyes slightly lidded as (e/c) met dark blue. She pulled his body closer to hers before wrapping her arms around his neck. His firm arms wrapped around her waist, relishing in how soft her body was. She smelled amazing, this scent differing from her usual day to day scent that he also loved.

Daiki leaned over and placed his lips on (f/n)’s. She happy accepted and returned his kiss, silently thanking Daiki for choosing this dark and secluded area. His warm, calloused hand ran up her thigh, sending shivers up and down her spine. The (h/c) haired girl’s hands unfurled themselves from around Daiki’s neck and now gripped the front of his shirt, making sure he could feel her grinding into him. Soon, Daiki had pressed his hips to hers, notifying the young woman that he indeed felt the same way.

One button. Two buttons. Three.

The top three buttons of Daiki’s shirt were undone and (f/n)’s cold hands eagerly explored his warm chest. Well, that was until they could hear another couple arguing nearby. Instant mood killer.

“Come on,” Daiki growled as he pulled (f/n) even further back into the club, noticing yet another room.

He checked it out, making sure it wasn’t disgustingly filthy and that no one was in there. It was a small room, probably used to hold the extra speaker whenever the ones currently in use blew themselves out. It would work.

He pulled her into the room, closing and locking the door behind his lover. (f/n) had barely enough time to turn around and face Daiki before he pushed her up against the wall, taking her thighs in his large hands. With ease, he picked her up, slamming his lips to hers almost immediately. A small squeal left (f/n)’s lips, but was quickly replaced with a moan.

“Do you know what you do to me in this dress?” his asked deeply, placing kisses up and down her neck.

“Why don’t you show me?”

Lust. Her voice was covered in nothing but pure, unsaturated lust for her lover. Nothing was going to change their mind right now.

(f/n) was placed back on the ground, her heels barely touching the floor before Daiki kneeled in front of the girl. He took her left leg in his right hand, placing soft, almost non-existent. A soft sigh left the girl’s lips, encouraging Daiki to continue his actions. His lips went further and further up the inside of her thigh until he placed a kiss on her silk covered clit. Her dark blue dress was over her hips, leaving her bottom only covered in the black silk panties she wore.

“For some reason I thought you were going to be wearing white panties, (f/n),” Daiki commented, a smug look on his face.

(f/n) could only roll her eyes.

“You and I both know that I can’t wear white.”

Daiki chuckled as his fingers slid into the elastic of her panties, pulling them down her legs and soon replacing their spot between her legs. Daiki threw (f/n)’s leg over his shoulder, knowing that the usually bold woman would suddenly flush in embarrassment. (f/n)’s eyes fluttered shut, as she bit her lip, desperate to hold back a moan. His tongue delved into her wet flower over and over again, coming up every once in a while to suck on her clit. Occasionally (f/n) would moan and Daiki would reward her with a quick brush of his fingers over her g-spot. Soon, her legs were shaking and she came. White blinded her eyes and her chest heaved up and down rather painfully.

“Looks like I still have the magic touch,” Daiki commented while standing up and unzipping the back of her dress, releasing her breasts from their cage.

“Oh shut up and get over here, Mr. Ahomine.”

“Ahomine? Back in high school, are we?”

(f/n) could only glare as she palmed the man, rubbing him through his pants.

“No, but you’re still an aho, Ahomine!”

“I would like to remind you, (f/n) that soon your name will be Aomine as well.”

Well damn. He did have a point.

“Just shut up and take me already.”

Daiki didn’t have to think twice. He threw her leg over his hip before he slid into her. (f/n) recalled the last time they had made love. Was it a week or two ago? She didn’t know because of their schedules, but the feeling was absolutely divine. One of Daiki’s hands roughly grasped her breast, squeezing as he pounded into her core. Slowly, her (e/c) eyes closed, only for Daiki to stop his strokes and squeezing.

“Open your eyes, (f/n).”

Her eyes opened immediately, curiosity instantly being recognized in her eyes.

“I want you to look at me. If you close your eyes or look away from my eyes, I’ll stop,” Daiki said as he continued to dive into her core slowly now.

“You wouldn’t dare,” (f/n) countered hoping to call him on his bluff.

However, it wasn’t a bluff.

“Ok then, I guess this is where it stops.”

Daiki slid almost all the way out of the woman, watching her expression for any slight reaction. Slight was an understatement. She was practically dripping in desperation.

“Wait, wait, wait. Let’s not be too hasty, Daiki. It was just a joke!”

Daiki could only shake his head, a smirk on his face as he re-entered the girl. A breath was caught in her throat and it erupted loudly as a moan. This time, she kept eye contact with him, noticing that his smirk had left and seriousness took over his face. The pair desperately wanted to be thrown over the edge and would do anything possible to make it happen.

The sounds of slick and skin on skin were heard in the room, coupled by the pair’s moans and groans. Even though they were loud, the music was even louder. Such a perfect cover. (f/n) could feel Daiki’s body tense as well as her own. It was almost time.

With their eyes connected, they were thrown into oblivion, loud cries of passion leaving the two and for a moment, the world stopped. Nothing mattered. The fact that they were at a club didn’t matter. The fact that they had seen each other on the bachelor/bachelorette party didn’t matter. The fact that they had just made love in the back of the club didn’t matter. All that mattered was the pure, undeniable love that was shared between the two and it didn’t have to be said. They just knew.

They just needed the big day to hurry up already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the long wait with the previous chapters... Work and school keep a girl busy...


	20. Chapter 20

If Daiki could control time, he probably would. He awoke at one in the afternoon the following day, recoiling as the stench of strong alcohol reached his nose. What had he even drunk the night before? Who knows? Certainly not Daiki. Ever so faintly was the whimpering of his soon-to-be wife, lying next to him in the bed. (F/n) too smelled of alcohol, maybe even more than Daiki. Her sapphire dress was thrown over the mirror of the vanity, leaving the woman in only what she had worn underneath as she curled into the blankets on the bed. It was a bit chilly due to the rain that poured down in heavy sheets just outside the window.

Daiki’s hand reached for her hair, moving to push it out of the woman’s face. Darn. (F/n) had fallen asleep in her makeup again, something that wasn’t good for her skin nor for their sheets. The tall man slid out of the warm bed, his feet immediately finding his slippers since their heated floors hadn’t been turned on yet. He stretched, his back popping, releasing any built up tension. With a satisfied moan, he proceeded to walk towards the other side of the bed. He peered down, wondering just what (f/n) was dreaming of. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, but knowing the girl, it could range anywhere from food and sleep to visiting the beach and swimming in the water.

“(F/n).”

The (h/c) haired girl stirred slightly in her sleep, her subconscious knowing that she had been called upon, but not quite willing to give up sleep.

“(F/n), it’s time to wake up.”

Slowly her eyes opened and she greeted Daiki with a smile.

“Well good morning to you too, Daiki.”

The dark skinned man shook his head and smiled back at her. He grabbed one of his favorite shirts and threw it over the small woman’s body while she slipped her feet into her slippers that were on the side of the bed. She moved her (h/l) (h/c) hair out of the way and stretched.

“Which one of us drank all that alcohol?” (f/n) muttered, scrunching her nose as the ever strong smell wafted towards her.

“I think it might have been you, Babe.”

“Gross…”

The girl walked towards the bathroom, turning on the water in the shower before stripping of her clothes and jumping in. Daiki opened the curtains, watching the blankets of rain fall. There was quite the contrast in temperature solely in their bedroom, from to cold window to the warm floor that had slowly been heating to the heat that rolled off in waves from the bathroom.

“Jeez, (f/n), you’re going to melt in there. I don’t know how you do hot showers!”

Said woman stepped out of the shower, a soft light blue towel wrapped around her body while a smaller white towel covered her hair.

“I don’t know how you don’t do hot showers! There’s just something about a nice hot shower that wakes you up and makes you feel better!”

“Yeah… Sweating in the shower defeats the whole point of taking a shower, you know that right?”

“Shut up Ahomine!”

Daiki could only laugh. She was stubborn this morning and he actually found it quite cute. It was then Daiki’s turn to slip into a much cooler shower while (f/n) dressed in a pair of (f/c) sweat pants and a thin long-sleeved shirt before slipping her slippers back on and tying her hair into a bun.

Soon, Daiki walked out only in a towel around his waist, caring much less that he was dripping wet. (F/n)’s (e/c) eyes scanned over his body, watching the way his muscles rippled behind the soft skin before ultimately meeting his eyes. He peered into her soul, knowing that she was just short of suggesting that he drop the towel to get a better view. There was no way that she would be able to recoup from the embarrassment that now covered her cheeks.

“If you really wanted to see more, you just had to ask,” Daiki said with his ever famous smirk on his face.

(F/n) shook her head, throwing the wet towels into the clothes basket as Daiki changed into a pair of black shorts and a black and white shirt. She stripped the bed of the linens, noticing how they smelled of alcohol, her perfume, and her makeup clearly visible on the side of the bed she was on.

“Oh, don’t tease me, Daiki. You don’t want to open that door with me right now.”

His warm hands settled on the woman’s hips, chuckling into her ear as he felt her shiver slightly.

“We couldn’t have that, now could we?” Daiki teased, before pulling away and grabbing a different pair of sheets to dress the bed.

(F/n) could only roll her eyes and walk down the stairs to drop off the laundry in the washer. Soon after, Daiki followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen. He boiled some water as he noticed the curtains being opened and the closet door opening and closing. Daiki swiftly moved into the living room, placing the two hot cups of hot chocolate on the table in front of the couch and flipping on their gaming console to watch Netflix.

“Anything you want to watch?” Daiki asked as he peered over his shoulder slightly, still noticing that (f/n) was arranging blankets and pillows on the couch.

“Nope! Besides, Dai-kun, it’s your pick anyways.”

“Fair enough.”

After deciding what they should watch, Daiki cuddled up to (f/n) who had finally made herself comfortable. The rain continued to pound against the house, cascading the couple in a grey darkness and a slight chill that made the two want to cuddle even more if it was possible.

“So… Four more days, Daiki.”

“Four more days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally back! I am so sorry for the wait! I'm literally planning a wedding and the whole military aspect of my life...
> 
> But thank you so much! I'll make sure I make up for the lost time!!!


End file.
